dinosaur_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic World The Game/Updates
Jurassic World: The Game, being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. This is a list of the updates in the game. Update April 8, 2015 On April 8, 2015, Jurassic World: The Game was released in Australia only. April 29, 2015 Jurassic World: The Game had many updates on this date. Stars were added to the dinosaurs. The Spinosaurus model was completed redone. The cards have cleaner dinosaur pictures, changed position and size. In some enclosures, the grass was made brighter. Many dinosaurs have had changed color. May, 2015 Sometime in May, Jurassic World: The Game was released worldwide in the iOS and Android stores. June 10, 2015 The hybrids Ankylodocus, Carnoraptor, Indominus rex, Koolasaurus, Spinoraptor, Stegoceratops and Tropeogopterus, which could only be encountered in the battle arena and be used by the player in the arena via Brawlasaurs, can be created for the player's personal park. The Stegoceratops model is updated as well, as the original model had a nasal horn and horns and a frill like Triceratops whereas the new model is based on concept art for Jurassic World and the toy line. August 4, 2015 On August 4, 2015, Monolophosaurus, Ophiacodon, and Shunosaurus were added. September 30, 2015 Dimorphodon, Mosasaurus, and Therizinosaurus were added in the game on this date, along with the hybrids Giganocephalus and Pachyceratops. The Argentinosaurus model became skinnier and its head was redone completed. Sleeping animations when all the assets have collected their full amount of coins were added. November 9, 2015 Antarctopelta was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. November 27, 2015 Megalosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. December 11th, 2015 Ammonite, Dakosaurus, Dunkleosteus, Kaprosuchus, Kronosaurus, Leptocleidus, Psephoderma, Megalodon, Nundasuchus, Prognathodon, Scaphognathus, and Styxosaurus were added. January 4th, 2016 Troodon was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. January 11th, 2016 The hybrids Diplotator and Suchoripterus were re-released after being removed from the December 11th 2015 update. January 22, 2016 Ceratosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. February 18th, 2016 Deinocheirus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this. March 16th, 2016 The hybrids Pelicanipteryx, Limnorhynchus, Priotrodon, and Ostaposaurus were added to this game, as well as Rhamphorhynchus and Postosuchus. New Aquatic creatures were added: Mauisaurus, Helicoprion, Xiphactinus, Trinacromerum, Plesiosaurus, Geosaurus, Liopleurodon, and Baculites. Edestus and Archelon was added to the game as well, but it does not appear in the Dino Market because they are tournament creatures. The dome of the aviary for pterosaurs and flying hybrids was changed to one matching the Jurassic World Aviary from the film Jurassic World. They also changed the hatchery for hybrids and regular dinosaurs with new hatch animation and has large test tubes with larger more detiled creatures. The test tube for regular creatures have Pachycephalosaurus, a unknown sauropod, Ankylosaurus, 2 Velociraptors, Kaprosuchus and Rhamphorhynchus while the hybrid test tubes have 2 Diplotators, Indominus rex and Koolasaurus. March 18th, 2016 Gorgosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. April 14th, 2016 For Apple only, the Earth card pack hold Pachyrhinosaurus and Kentrosaurus, two limited edition tournament dinosaurs, to support the WWF foundation, a conservation organization from April 14 to April 24th.